


Forever.

by GrandmamasCannolis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Told from Nick´s POV, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/GrandmamasCannolis
Summary: A short, sweet and emotional poem-style story from Nick´s point of view during the day of his and Judy´s wedding.





	Forever.

I remember the time I started my hustler career, when I was only 12 years old 

But that was long before I faced with something unexpected

Starting as an unlikely friendship before turning into something truly impactful

And to think it all began frump a simple ice cream parlor hustle 

The days of a sly fox on the wrong side of the law are long gone 

Nowadays, I lead a simple, honest life 

Not many mammals could picture a fox´s life as a hustler coming to an end 

That happened to me sure, but my life still continued

Trying to help make the world a better place while accepted among my fellow mammals

Proving that not all my kind were unscrupulous scoundrels 

I didn´t need to look for love or a new family 

Since I found both of those in one lovely bunny 

That wonderful mammal being is just before my eyes at that moment 

She is not only my best friend, but also my soulmate 

Now, we´re experiencing the crowning moment of our love life 

I gaze at Judy on the altar of the city´s best chapel, dressed as a bride 

Carrots, words cannot describe how beautiful you look in that pure white gown 

As well as with your jewelry, bouquet, veil and bright red flower crown 

Your wedding dress is gorgeous through and through, from the skirt to the sweetheart neckline

Stu´s ready to give you away as he escorts you through the aisle

Can´t believe this is happening, I´m turning into a big sentimental fool

Something I didn´t expect to happen back in the day when we saved the city from Bellwether´s rule

There´s a demure look on your fair face as you slowly approach me on the aisle 

I can tell you´ve been looking forward to this day for quite a long time

As a bride, your feminine and sensitive side is blooming in a way I´ve never seen before

If my hearing was even better, I´m sure I could hear your heartbeat here 

All of our friends and family members are at the chapel too, seeing this moment for themselves 

Adjusting my tux and clearing my throat, I´m ready for our wedding vows

Bogo, Clawhauser, Judy´s folks, my mom and many others watch in reverence

They too are excited to see what´s to come as I hold the hand of my bride 

Like your job as a cop, our life together wasn´t an easy journey 

We knew we had to take responsibility along the way 

The more I stood by you, the more I begun to understand your needs and feelings

What we saw in each other helped us overcome our fears 

Judy, I´m still grateful for all the love and kindness you´ve shown me 

I would never abandon you or leave you for someone else 

For years, I shared the most precious moments in my life with you, Carrots 

I still remember fondly the moonlight swims and the cakes you baked for my birthdays

We may´ve hurt each other, argued and made mistakes sometimes, but as you say, life can be messy

Still, it´s because of how much we mean to each other that we´ve come so far at the end of the day

There isn´t a mountain I couldn´t brave with you by my side 

Even if we were in danger or apart, our love would still endure 

I keep those words in my mind as I make my vow solemnly and honestly 

In sickness and in health, I´ll always love and support my dearest Judy 

Then you state the exact same words, which come straight from your heart 

You promise to be the most loving and loyal wife until death do us part 

Considering how good you´ve been to me so far, I can see you keeping the promise easily 

Helping, comforting and understanding me every day 

This is such a big step for both of us, but we´re willing to take it 

We may have started at buddy cops, yet this is where our hearts truly belong at

It´s a path I´m willing to take only with the most important mammal in the world

From the DMVs to subway chases, we´re ready for any little adventure that waits ahead

As the vows are made, the holy man deer requests for the rings 

My good old pal Finnick brings them, with a smile on his face 

He always had a feeling there was something between us ever since you hustled me good

Despite being a tough little fella, he too is happy to see us finally get hitched

I place a golden fox-shaped ring with a green stone into your tiny paw 

With me getting a rabbit-shaped one with an amethyst from the loveliest lady in all of Bunnyburrow 

It´s almost like an union between two different species 

Showing how far our city has evolved since the dark, prejudiced days 

Your big purple eyes start to get mistier, for the time has come 

Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps are pronounced husband and wife

Mrs. Judy Wilde has a such nice ring to it, I´m glad you´ve always agreed

Looks like we´ll also be the first work partners ever that are married in the ZPD

But that has to wait as the ceremony reaches its highlight

For I may kiss the bride at last

I hold you in my arms, as petals start falling from the roof above us 

Our hearts are in fire with me lifting your veil and us engaging in a deep, romantic kiss 

We can hear cheers and applause all across the chapel 

Your parents are crying, but also feeling so very joyful

The moon outside shines bright through the stained glass behind us, like ethereal light

Like a cherry on the top of the cake of this romantic moment

Judy and I can´t stop kissing, even though the ceremony is done 

We´re just in our blissful little world here, letting the feeling sink in 

The future for either of us has never looked this bright 

I´m still ready to face whatever challenge we`ll ever meet 

You nuzzle my cheek as I hold and hug you tight, not letting go 

Whispering a tearful, but also a happy “I love you” 

Is there dirt on my eye, or am I crying at this moment as well?

Maybe I´m becoming like you bunnies in a way, for I´m so emotional

With your ears droopy and eyes full of tears, you let me place my paws on your bare shoulders

You always said it makes you feel like a woman whenever you´re in my arms

As we embrace with our eyes closed, it feels like we´ve entered heaven

Judy, you´ve just made your husband one happy fox, happier than he ever thought he could´ve been

And I guarantee to make you the world´s happiest wife, 100%

That´s one promise in the world you can always trust

We´re ready to protect and support each other as long as we live, with our hearts beating together 

Forever.


End file.
